Scarlet
by AriesTanotage
Summary: A young elf found grows along side our hero's and joins in their adventure. Ok guys I want to do all the games though I haven't yet really decided if I'm going to to Daxter yet. You know the sort of in between game for Jak and Daxter and Jak II Where it's all about Daxter for the two years before he rescues Jak from the Baron's prison. LOADS of Keira bashing. Jak/OC
1. The Begining

**Yeah I have not much to say. Don't own Jak and Daxter Yada Yada Yada. A.T.**

* * *

A green sage walked out of his home one early morning to find a young girl laying at his feet unconscious. A couple of young boys were walking up to the hut as the green sage Saimos picked up the girl that hardly weighed anything. The two boys stopped when they saw Saimos holding the limp girl.

" Jak, Daxter follow me."

They both entered the hut as the sage laid the girl down on some pillows. He short, choppy purple hair curled around her face as her long bangs covered her left eye. Her light tan skin was covered in a layer of dirt and what was left of her clothes were tattered and torn. There were small cuts and large bruises everywhere.

" I'm too busy to watch her. So, to help teach you both to be responsible... you have to watch her."

"WHAT?!"

Daxter screamed, causing the girl to stir. They all watched as she sat up. She looked around in confusion until she saw the three males looking at her. She blushes and shrunk back. Saimos gave her a gentle look.

" Are you alright young one?"

Even though she was very sore, she nodded. That was all the response they got from her, and to their amusement a squeak from her sneezing.

" So sweet cheeks, what's your name?"

Daxter tried to be smooth and only ended up falling. She looked up at the old man and the boy who couldn't have been more than a year or two older than her. His green to blond hair stood in tall spikes held back by a rather large pair of goggles he would eventually grow into. His dark blue eyes held the gaze of her deep red ones. She was silent for a moment, lost in his gaze.

" Scarlet."

2 YEARS LATER

I rested next to Jak on the boat looking up at the stars. It was just as beautiful as every other night. I smiled only to grimace as Daxter hurled over the side. I went to close my eyes as I leaned into Jak only to hear Daxter fall over board. Jak and I helped him back into the boat, but I ended up falling back and bumped into the motor. The boat started moving out towards misty island. The boys laughed at me as I blushed but I ended up smiling. When we landed Jak helped me out of the boat. I was still half a head shorter than him when he set me on my feet. I had always been shorter than him, and probably always will be. We walked around a bunch of bones, rocks and old tree roots on the shore line. Daxter popped his head from around one of them and looked around us. His big yellow to red hair stood up as his brown eyes darted around. With his goggles and clothes, I swear he was trying to be just like Jak... at least in how he dressed. I just had a black ribbon around my neck with a scarlet stone Jak had found me a year ago. The ribbon was from Daxter. I wore short black shorts that barely went to mid-thigh, but they were easy and comfortable to move around in. My purple tube top wrapped tightly around my torso with a bit of a scrunched look. It was my favorite because despite how itchy it looked it was actually very soft, was great for running around, and was decently simple to me. I love my black combat boots though amongst everything. They were made from Yakcow leather. I had goggles that I made that can see top a far distance or just look good, but unlike the boys I kept mine hanging around my neck.

" HEY! Uh guys? Ol' green stuff told us not to come here."

We just kept walking. I saw a light and pointed it out to Jak. We all peeked over a large boulder to see a bunch of monsters and two floating creepies telling them something about the locals and Eco. We hurried away after that to explore more. Jak and I tried our best to ignore Dexter's complaining. We came upon a big pit full of Dark Eco. I got a bit nervous looking at it. As we got closer, Daxter fell over some drum looking thing. Me and Jak turned around and chuckled.

"Agh. Stupid precursor junk."

Daxter picked it up while Jak looked into the pit. Daxter came up beside him while I stayed behind him.

" EEK! What is that dark ooze? Sure don't look friendly."

He turned away and blew on the artifact.

" The sage yaps on about the precursors that built this place all the time. Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?"

Daxter impersonated the green sage while being over dramatic. Then he threw the artifact to Jak and walked around.

" Now I like precursor orbs and power cells as much as the next guy,"

As Daxter talked, the artifact Jak held began to glow. He smiled at it while I looked between him and the item in his hands in confusion. Daxter just kept talking.

" But if you ask me, they must have been real losers."

He turned back to us and finally noticed the glowing item.

" Whoa! How did you do that?"

We looked at Jak as he shook his head in uncertainty until there was a huge thump from behind us. One of those monsters wearing a bone helmet dropped down and faced us. Daxter and I stood behind Jak.

" Jak I think we're in TROUBLE!"

Daxter yelled in my ear as Jak looked down at the glowy item then back to the monster. He ran forward, threw the thing at the monster causing it to blow up, and got blown back knocking into me who knocked into Daxter who fell into the Dark Eco. Jak and I looked over in worry, but we didn't see Daxter. We looked at each other than down in sadness when an orange ottsel was thrown out past us. It sat up and rubbed its back side.

" MAN that stings."

I gasped. It was DAXTER! What... How? We stared at Daxter as he turned on us and began stomping up to Jak.

" I TOLD you we shouldn't have come here. And you listened! What?!"

He noticed us staring. He looked at his hand, his eyes grew wide, then he began to scream. He threw a mini-tantrum then stood.

" OK...ok... I'm fine. I'm fine."

Then he looked down at his feet and saw a tail. He jumped onto Jak and began to scream again. He was so loud I'm sure they could hear all over the island. I picked him up while he caught his breath and held him close. I felt bad for him since I was the one that fell into him. We all made our way back to the boat and headed back to the main land. I held Daxter to my chest while Jak stared at him in shock that was slowly subsiding. Normally Daxter would have loved this. I may have been short but I was decently curvy in all the right places. Although my chest and butt were a little bigger than I would have liked. Plus, it made me blush a lot when I would sometimes catch Jak looking at me. I can't read him very well yet but he always had this look. It began to grow light out and we made our way up to Saimos' hut up on the sea side cliff. We tried to sneak in, but Daxter accidently stepped on one of the old squeaky floor boards. Saimos spun around and stared at us.

" What in green tarnation do you three want?"

Daxter began jumping around.

" We-we-we was, they was, i-i was..."

" Don't tell me... Instead of heeding my wisdom, the three of you went mucking around the only place that I told you not to go. Misty Island."

" That's right! And..."

" And Daxter... You finally took a much needed bath, but in a bath tub filled with Dark Eco."

Daxter started getting pissy which I couldn't help but smile at.

" Look old man! Are you gonna keep yappin' or are you gonna help me out of this mess?!"

" I'm gonna keep yappin'. Because in my professional opinion the change is an improvement."

I felt bad, but I had to agree. He was a really cute ottsel where as normal... he wasn't all that attractive. Unlike Jak... That never leaves my mind. EVER!

" And besides, I couldn't help you if I wanted to."

" WHAT?!"

" There's only one person who has studied Dark Eco long enough to have a chance at returning you to your previous form. Gol Acheron. The sage. But he lives far to the North. Far, FAR to the North. Nobody has spoken to him in ages. I would teleport you there, but I can't do that either. Out of the three sages that maintain the other teleporter gates have seen fit to turn their ends on for quite a while. The only other way North is by foot through the fire canyon, but it's volcanic soil is hot enough to melt precursor metal. You can't just walk through it."

" But you could fly over it,"

We looked over to see Keira. I really don't like her. I admit I like Jak, but I know he likes her. Which hurts, but I'd rather see him happy. But she just plays with him and it makes me so MAD! She then continued to talk in that high voice of hers.

" If you had a zoomer equipped with a heat shield."

Jak and Daxter both practically drooled over her. I just stood back and looked down to the floor. Pretending like I wasn't there anymore.

" I just happen to be working on such a thing at this very moment. All I would need is twenty power cells..."

She just kept going on about her zoomer. I looked over to see Daxter trying to impress her.

" Isn't that right Daddy?"

" Yes. Keira that might work. But where are a Boy, a girl, and a HALF going to get twenty power cells?"

I finally spoke up, but I was so quiet they almost didn't hear me. Jak looked over though and that's when the others noticed I actually spoke, which I rarely do. The only time I talk at all is with the Sage when others aren't around to head me.

" The villagers have some. They may not just give them to us, but they might if we give them some precursor orbs."

They looked shocked to hear me talk and I shrunk back. Keira smirked so only I could see and continued on, flirting with Jak again. I just listened and kept my head down. If they were just going to stare every time I spoke they I don't think I will ever talk again. Jak looked over at me a few times but I kept my gaze to the floor. Saimos told us to go train out on Geyser Rock. Daxter asked if we would find more Dark Eco because he didn't want to end up looking like the old sage. A bit mean Daxter... pretty mean. He and Jak just looked at each other before Jak grabbed my hand and pulled me through the portal with Daxter on our tails.


	2. Getting Started

**Ok I have really gotten into this story. I've just been freakin' goin' at it lol. I'll go back for typos and crap later... much, MUCH later. A.T.**

* * *

We got there only to deal with a communicator that Keira's voice came through. Other than that, we collected loads of orbs and practiced. We even got a couple of power cells. I was having some trouble along the way. Jak came up behind me and showed me some moves. I blushed a lot from the close contact, like when he was right against my back. And I am pretty sure he noticed. He let me practice more by freeing Keira's stupid scout flies. But we got an orb so I'll suck it up. We messed with some Blue Eco and MAN was I fast. I loved the feeling. Not only that, but everything I passed that we could collect came straight to me. We spent a lot of time on Geyser till it was late. We all laid out on the beach. Daxter had already fallen asleep, leaving just me and Jak. Every now and then I would peer over at him from the corner of my eye, seeing how the moon light made his skin practically glow. I went to look again but he was looking at me this time. I blushed deep red and turned my head the other way. I was actually starting to feel guilty for having a one way crush on Jak while I KNEW he liked the slu- I MEAN Keira! Anyway, I was getting a sad, lonely feeling in the pit of my stomach. I almost felt like crying like a big baby till I felt something warm encase my hand. I looked over to see Jak holding my hand in his much bigger one. I looked to his face and saw him giving me a gentle smile. I slowly smiled back not realizing enough moisture had collecting in my eye to let a single tear fall. Jak wiped it away and moved a bit closer so his head was right next to mine. He looked me straight in the eyes and all I saw was care. I rolled onto my side and laid my head on his shoulder, still holding his hand, and fell asleep. The next morning we all goofed off in the ocean for a while before we went back to the sage's hut. Me and Jak landed on out feet but had to duck when Daxter came flying out of the teleporter. Saimos said we did well, but the danger out North was much harder. Daxter, being Daxter, played it off like it wasn't a huge deal. Not like he's going to be the one FIGHTING or anything.

" Ah, they're no problem. We got the moves aye Jak? We'd love to stay and chat big green but we're uh... itching to get on with our adventures."

I just shook my head. Jak looked over at me and smiled from our friends antics.

" Fine fine. Adventure away then. And while you're out 'Adventuring', why don't you make yourself useful? My darn Green Eco collectors are clogged up again. Head out to the far side of the beach and clear then out why don't you. Follow. The Lamps. They'll take you right there. Now. All of you. GET. OUT OF HERE!"

Needless to say we high tailed it out of there. We went down the wooden walkway to the lower level of the hut to see Keira working on her hoover thing. Daxter walked in like he was all that.

" Hey baby! What do you say you and I go cruisin' on this A grad zoomer."

Keira looked at him strange.

" Rule number one. I don't. Date. Animals."

" Aw. You don't know what you're missin'. Heh heh."

Daxter smoothed his ear back just before Jak smacked him in the back of the head. I hid a laugh behind my hand at Daxter's antics. Daxter looked over his shoulder at Jak and growled at him. I would never understand their strange friendship. Keira shook her head at him and turned to Jak, ignoring me completely.

" Listen, if you need something to keep you busy, my father always talked about an ancient precursor pipe line hidden deep underground. Some of these pipes end in vents from which Eco flows freely, and some have been capped off so that the Eco is sealed back. There must be a way to turn the capped vents on. I traced part of the pipe line back to the forbidden temple. Maybe you should look there for some type of switch."

We went all over Sandover Village, doing favors for the locals. We went to the Mayor, Jak's uncle, the crazy bird lady and the sculptor guy. Some of their favors we couldn't really do yet, but we did what we could. It took a lot of work but we eventually got to the beach and unclogged the green sages Green Eco collectors. Along the way, we knocked a huge egg of a little cliff. It turned out to be a baby flut flut bird. The crazy bird lady took it back to the village. We collected quite a few orbs and power cells there too. After we did as much as we could for the time, we went back to the sages' hut. When we walked him he was looking out the window.

" Oh. It's the conquering hero's. Good. I wanted to talk with you three about something serious. There appears to be quite a bit of lucer activity on Misty Island. I can see the bombarding the precursor silo from my lookout tower. If the lurcer's open it up and release the Dark Eco, we could all end up running around looking as ridiculous as this annoying little specimen. Jak. It's time for you to prove your worth. And Scarlet,"

This whole time I had been leaning against the wall while listening. There was no way I was going to let those two go alone. No matter how scared I was. Somehow though, I got lost in my thoughts about the two which turned into thoughts about just Jak. I'm a love sick idiot I concluded. When Saimos said my name I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see them all looking at me.

" Seeing as you're so close to these two and more careful, I want you to go with them. But please be careful my dear. Which means you two idiots better watch her and keep her safe."

Saimos had turned to the boys and began telling them about us having to convince the fisherman guy to lend us his boat. The guy isn't really bad… he just reeks! We went to talk to Keira again. I just leaned on the support beam outside and wasn't really listening. When the boys walked out I was in such deep thought again that Daxter had to jump onto my shoulder and snap his fingers in my ear. Jak looked at me and tilted his head, silently asking what was on my mind. I just shrugged and walked ahead of him. I knew Daxter turned to look at him and shrugged. We had to help that lazy farmer with herding his yakcows back into their pen. Those stupid lurcers are just causing trouble everywhere. After we climbed up to a precursor oracle the sage was always talking about. It said that one of us had 'the light within'. I think it was talking about Jak. And surprise surprise. It wanted a crap ton of orbs for the two power cells it had. Man, everyone and everything are so damn greedy. We still had a lot to do so we left. As we walked toward to Forbidden Jungle, I couldn't help but stare at Jak from behind. What did the oracle mean by 'light within'? Daxter saw me and jumped onto my shoulder.

" Hey sweet cheeks you ok back here?"

When I didn't answer he said something that caught me off guard.

" So. You like Jak?"

I stopped dead in my tracks before staring wide eyed at Daxter. My face turned a deep red. So the kid wasn't as oblivious as I thought.

" I KNEW it! But, he likes Keira."

Of course he would bring that up. I looked down at the sand I kicked with my feet. I started getting this terrible ache in my chest a while ago whenever I saw how Jak looked at her. A few times I went to the far side of the beach and cried alone for a while. Daxter pulled on a few strands of my hair to get my attention before I walked into the cliff wall.

" Don't worry beautiful. You've always got me."

I knew he was trying to make me feel better, so I gave him a small smile even though I really wasn't feeling it. We caught up to Jak who was already at the bridge. When we got to the actual jungle it was constant fighting. I was trying not to freak out from the snakes. I absolutely HATE snakes! We came across the fisherman. He told us about the lucer sharks that took a huge chomp out of his boat and were eating up all the fish. He was right in Daxter's face. Daxter looks like a stink bomb just went off in his face. He made us catch fish for him in order to use his boat. It was really tricky but we also got a a power cell out of it which made it worth it. The fisherman was really happy. Gave us free reign of his boat whenever we needed it. After a crap ton of stuff we connected the beams, faced off a big ugly plant monster, and I nearly broke my hand punching loads of lurcers. I was proud of myself, but also in a lot of pain. We went back for one of the oracles power cells before heading to the mayors. We still had to go to Misty Island but Keira told us we had enough power cells for the heat shield on her zoomer. Hard choice. Go to Misty Island now and get it out the way, or go through the lava zone to turn on the teleporter at the next sages' house. That is IF we live.


	3. Really?

**Yep... On a role. I should write at night more often. A.T.**

* * *

In the end we decided to go to Misty Island and get everything over there done so that we didn't have to back track later on. So we headed off to the boat. I know that the sculptor asked us to find his muse so as soon as we docked I kept my eyes open. I spotted the squirrel and pulled on Jak's tunic. I pointed in the distance. We ran off after it and it was taking forever. When we did, Daxter stuffed it into Jak's pack. I glared at Daxter and pulled the muse back out and held it. I motioned that I would wait for them back at the boat. After last time I really didn't want to go far onto the island. They ran off and I took the muse to hang at the boat. We were there for what felt like hours when it was probably only a couple. I laid on the deck while petting the muse that had fallen asleep on my chest after a while. I was about to fall asleep myself from the swaying of the boat till I felt it dip to the side. I kept my eyes closed a second longer feigning sleep to see if they would say anything.

" Aw. Jak. Look at her. Pretty ain't she?"

I heard Jak step closer and felt something soft yet slightly calloused brush against my cheek.

" You like her don't you Jak. Admit it. I see the way you look at her. I mean yeah. Keira is smokin' hot! But she plays too much. At least Scarlet really cares about us. About you, Jak."

I heard Jak sigh as he brushed my cheek again before he went over to the motor. We started back for the main land and I fluttered my eyes open. I couldn't suppress a yawn when I sat up which was good. It helped make them think I was actually asleep. I held the sleeping muse close as I stood when we came to the dock. We got off the boat to go to see about getting the last cells when Keira came over the communicator and started rushing us to get to the canyon. I'm just walking next to Jak thinking Bitch Please! Shut Up already! I'm not a horrible person… I swear. She started it anyway. Since I have been here she has been nothing but rude to me. Especially when it comes to Jak. I don't get what I did. Anyway, we walked to the sculptors hut. I walked in first with the muse in my arms as it rubbed against my cheek. This thing was just too cute. I sat it on the floor and the sculptor turned. I have never seen a man so happy to see an animal.

" Ah my Muse! You saved her! Ah you really are the best. Here, take this power cell. I won't need it now that I have my inspiration back."

I was glad to get the muse home. We ran off to Fire Canyon to use the zoomer. She was telling us to be careful and when she mentioned death by heat Daxter was chattering his teeth. I picked him up and held him close to help him calm down. He acts so tough but he can get really scared. I'd hate form him to have a fear induced heart attack or something. We had to get through the canyon to get to the blue sages hut to turn on the teleporter there. She tried to convince Jak to leave me here. The NERVE! I was getting really fed up with her crap. I have been dealing with it for the past two years. I was going to say something but Jak rested his hand on my shoulder. He was smiling at me and Daxter was snickering at the Keira's face. She was not happy. Jak led me over to the zoomer and lifted me up before getting on in front of me. We took off before Keira could say anything. I wrapped my arms tightly around Jak's waist so I wouldn't fall off and meet an instant death. We got there in one piece. I was slightly shaking and clutching Jak's waist pretty tightly even after we got onto the trans pad. I really didn't like that and I hope we never have to do it again. But in the pit of my stomach I had a feeling we very well might have to. We ran off into Rock Village to the Blue Sage's hut. We turned on the teleporter and waited. The Green Sage came falling out of it and crashed to the floor. He isn't even that big and the while hut shook. It must be the log in his hair.

" I don't think I'll ever get used to that teleporter… tingling sensation."

He looked around the hut for a moment.

" Aye! It looks like the Blue Sage threw a party."

Keira was looking through a telescope built through the wall and got our attention.

" Rock Village is on fire!"

" One HECK of a party."

The Green Sage was smiling. Maybe old memories? I shrugged in my brain.

" No NO! I mean Rock Village is being bombarded with flaming boulders."

She bent down to look through the scope again and I could see jack staring… STARING at her ASS! I felt a seriously sharp pain in my chest. Last time it was just uncomfortable. I knew I was growing feelings for Jak, but I tried really hard to suppress it. Besides. No matter how nice he is to me, He'll always want Keira. I guess she wins. While they kept talking, I walked out of the hut and a bit into the village. Saimos looked around the hut after telling the boys what to do when he noticed they were missing someone.

" Where in green blazes did Scarlet go?"

Everyone looked around the hut for her. Keira was just smiling. She had wanted the girl gone since she first showed up. She was short in height, thicker than Keira in the waist and legs, not to mention the girl kept her hair cropped close to her scalp with long bangs. Besides, Keira thought, Jak likes intelligent girls that are out there. In her mind Scarlet was too quiet and reserved. She had wanted the girl gone since day one. She didn't like all the attention she got from everyone. Daxter saw Keira's expression and became a bit miffed. Yeah she was good looking but there was no reason for her to be so mean to Scarlet. Daxter found the girl crying on the beach once and managed to get enough out of her to know the kind of stuff Keira put her through. She was always putting the girl down. And Scarlet had been nothing but nice to him and a true friend to both Jak and himself since she woke up in the Green Sages' Hut. Yeah she was really quiet and had more body than Keira, not to mention the short hair, but it looked good on her. Just like with Jak, he cherished her friendship because friends like them were hard to come by. Daxter ran out of the hut to look for her. Jak saw him leave and followed him out. He trailed behind a bit though.

Daxter found me by the water with my knees tucked against my chest. I half hid my face in my knees as I stared at the water. I was looking at my reflection in the water before I noticed Daxter sit beside me in all his fuzzy glory. We just sat there for a moment, not knowing the Jak was watching and listening.

" You ok?"

I shook my head. I kept my eyes hidden with my bangs so he couldn't see my eyes which were full of unshed tears. He just sat there thinking about what to say but I spoke first.

" Why am I even here Daxter?"

My voice came out quiet from lack of use.

" W-what do you mean?"

" Why did I end up in Sandover? Why did I come along on this journey with you both. Why do I care so much about Jak? And why does it hurt so much when he looks at Keira that way?"

Jak was really surprised to hear that. He knew she cared but he didn't know she was jealous of the way he looked at Keira. But he still didn't know of the way that Keira treated her. Daxter had thought of telling him a few times so he'd know but every time Scarlet shook her head for him not to tell anyone. He kept watching and noticed the tears that spilled from her eyes when she looked at Daxter. He had only ever seen her cry once before. Heck, he had only ever heard her voice a few times whenever she called his or Daxter's names. He liked her voice. It had a smooth pitch to it that was rich. It was a bit high considering age but it wasn't as high as Keira's. Seeing her cry bothered something inside him. He didn't like to see her in tears. He cared about her too; he just never noticed how she cared so much for him. He walked towards his two friends, startling the girl.

I looked over my shoulder when I heard someone coming to see Jak walking to us. I didn't even bother to wipe the tears away. Did he hear everything I just said? I looked in his eyes and could just tell he did. I blushed from embarrassment and looked away from him. He grabbed my chin and turned it so I was facing him. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and gave me a gentle smile. I could only give him a barely visible one in return as he sat behind me and hugged me. Daxter sat next to us while I just stared off in the distance. After I calmed a bit, the boys filled me in on what we had to do. It's seems like we are becoming awful busy suddenly. Jak never brought up answers to any of the questions I had asked Daxter before, but in a way I'm glad he didn't. Besides, him holding my had and bringing me along with them was all the answer i needed for the time being. As we left the waters edge by the waterfall where I was found Daxter had hung around on my shoulder. I think he was just trying in his own way to comfort me and show me I was wanted there with them without saying it out loud. We came across a researcher. She asked for our help with lightning moles. Why. There always seems to be something with animals. First Daxter, then the muse, now lightning moles? Jeez people. The only good stuff to come out of all these chores is the cells we get. We decided to talk to other people first before doing that little side job. We went over the bridge into what seemed like a gather area and over to some crybaby wearing a knights helmet.

" Oh. My aching head."

Yeah Daxter is really the only one out of the three of us who really talks. Plus this guy annoys me.

" I doubt that's one of Your vital organs. Walk it off tough guy."

Ok I guess he annoys Daxter to.

" Oh sure I was tough once. Maybe even the toughest of them all. I single-handedly defended this village from those horrid creatures for almost a year. Then that horrible monster arrived and commenced the boulder bombardment. So... full of valor, armor shining in the sun... I climbed the hill to take him on, but he pounded me like one tenderizes a yakcow steak."

" Have you tried attacking it with your melodrama? 'Cause it's killin' me."

" After my last stunning failure he sealed the passage way to his roost with a 30 ton boulder. Leaving no way for ANYone to challenge him again. So... our sage, a master of Blue Eco and a mechanical genius devised a machine capable of lifting the boulder out of the way. But alas, he disappeared before we had a chance to turn it on. And he took all of his power cells with him. At least I was able to pull enough pontoons out of our bridge to prevent that monster from coming down here to do me harm."

I'm pretty sure he didn't mean for anyone to hear that last part.

" Yeah, uh good good job tough guy, but uh, we're gonna need you to uh... put 'em back and stuff."

" Oh sure. And seal my doom? *sigh* Alright. Fine. Bring me ninety precursor orbs and I'll let the pontoons loose. But I'm not going to fight That monster again."

We just so happen to have had the orbs and had him bring the pontoons up, while he went back to moping. What a loser... SUCK IT UP! We moved over to some... Is this guy wearing a barrel? What in the world... No never mind I DON'T want to know.

" Oh no. Not another Hero. I lost my shorts on THIS so called hero who's been fight 'gainst the monster up there. Trust me... the smart money's on the monster."

And he explains how anyway. I don't really like the betting type. Gambling just isn't appealing.

" That wager pretty much tapped me out. Sos, I got a proposal. Bring me ninety orbs to get me back on my feet and out of this barrel, and I'll give you a power cell in return. But if you're game, I do have one more bet on line. My big come back. Beat the record time racing Dead Man's Gorge at the precursor basin and I'll get a pretty pay off. With that, I'll give you another power cell."

We turned and began walking. What did we decide to do? Let me tell you.


	4. Connections

**Wow. I am a BEAST when it comes to this story. I'm just goin' at it like cheese cake!... Damn it now I want some. Anyway loves Enjoy. A.T.**

* * *

We ended up doing the race. I guess it's fine since we had other things to do; like the moles. Plus there was quite a few other things to do in the area that got us some power cells. So Yay! We went back to the Geologist first. I mean, she is extremely pretty and nice, but I do think she is a smidge strange. So after all that we go deal with the gambler again. I REALLY don't like this guy. He keeps looking at me strangely and he winked at me. Creep.

"Ah. Great moves kid! I knew that time record would fall. Now here's your power cell. Time to go collect my big pay off."

We also got one for ninety orbs from him too. But i noticed something. And this greatly disturbed me. He pulled both power cells... FROM THE BARREL. And not even the side. No. It looked like he grabbed it from his crotch. EW! I grabbed Jak to the water and scrubbed his hands FOR him. THAT is how gross I found that. I explained to them the reasoning for my random act, and guess what... Jak scrubbed even harder. So gross. Yeah... So once his hands were cherry red, we went to the Boggy Swamp. I froze at the edge before you actually ENTER the swamp and it caught Jak's attention. He could tell me face was turning green. I didn't want to leave them but... I just couldn't bring myself to do it. We had all played in mud and dirt before so it isn't like getting dirty bothers me. I just have a... feeling when it comes to swamps. Almost as if I had a repressed memory of something apparently traumatic happening in one when I was very little. Actually now that I mention that. I don't remember a whole lot from before I ended up on Saimos' door step. and what things I do remember... I'm not going to bring up anytime soon. I motioned that I would wait for then by the CLEAN water. I'd rather lose my foot to a lurker shark than go in there. They nodded and went off. As opposed to last time... I really WAS waiting for hours. I even got in a small nap. It was hard because of the boulder throwing monster, but I had suddenly felt so tired that I couldn't really keep my eyes open any longer. I woke to Jak gently shaking my shoulder with a calm smile on his face; like he was enjoying watching me sleep. That thought made me blush. I really need to stop blushing so easily. Daxter said we only had a couple things left to do now, which was go under water to the precursor city and see the oracle for the last couple cells here. For some reason I was getting more tired by the hour. Even with the nap. They took me with them over to a floating thing out on the water that would take us down, but when Jak turned to me to help me up I nearly fell in the water just from lack of energy to stand. I got extremely tired at that moment and was about to fall into the water but Jak grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me up. He sat us down and cradled my head to his chest as I yawned a few times.

" You have so much energy babe. How can you possibly be tired?"

Daxter was standing on my knee while looking at Jak behind me for some kind of answer. Daxter pulled the communicator from Jak's pack and called the Green Sage.

" What do you want?"

" We got a problem here big green and gruesome Scar is so tired she can't even stand up. She's barely conscious."

" Did you think that maybe all the running around she does with you two might be the CAUSE of it!"

" But she was fine not too long ago."

" Guh! Fine. When you're done... bring her to me. I'll see what I can do."

The line cut dead and my eyes were having trouble staying open. Jak laid me close enough to the edge I could see them or vice versa when they come back up and so I wasn't on the platform. My eyes finally slid closed as I felt Jak brush my bangs from my face before going down the platform. Everything was black after that. When I was able to open my eyes, I felt better but at the same time confused. I was back in the Blue Sage's hut. Then it hit me as to why. Jak must have brought me back here. I saw the Green sage talking with him and Daxter with Keira standing to the side looking annoyed. I began to sit up and caught the others attention. Almost instantly, Daxter and Jak were by my side. Dax looked a bit confused by something while Jak seemed to be thinking hard. Saimos stood before me with a thoughtful look. I waited for him to speak, and when he did, I was shocked at what he had to say.

" Scarlet. It would seem that some how, you and Jak have a very... unique... connection. If you far from him for too long you seem to become tired and weak. Normally, you are never very far from these two, or at least not for long. Otherwise we might have noticed this sooner. It seems recent events resulting in you being far from them for an extended period of time has caused this to surface. So... from now on, you MUST stick with Jak. Even when something happens where you are afraid you must stay by him... You only passed out this time. no Telling what would happen the next time. Hopefully we wont ever have to find out."

I nodded and stood slowly. I looked to Jak with an apologetic look, portraying how sorry I was for being an inconvenience He just smiled and planted a firm hold on my shoulder. I pointed out to the machine to move the boulder. I was afraid. Hell, I was freaking terrified. But I'll suck it up and take a big girl pill for Jak. We all headed for the machine so we could move that boulder and face tall dark and ugly. We got up to this giant area of lava, and this guy is so flipping UGLY! We had to jump from platform to platform and avoid doom. We managed to beat him with Yellow Eco, gotta love the stuff, and headed to the other side of the lava pit. I was shaking a bit, but I was proud of myself. I looked up and saw Jak and Dax smiling at me.

" You did pretty good Scar. Now uh... how about you do that from now on so I don't have to huh?"

We shook our heads at Daxter and kept going. When we got to the start of Mountain Pass, guess what we found. THE ZOOMER! great. I HATE this thing. I held onto Jak tightly till we got to the end. We had to beat some lurkers to a BOMB detonator at the end, but Jak has mad driving skills. We ended up in Volcanic Crater. This is where the Red Sage is supposed to live. WHY! The heat... is unbearable. I pulled a small but convenient pack off my hip and took out a small water pouch. I took a sip, trying to save what I could, and handed it to Jak. He then handed it to Daxter, who not only gulped it down but poured the rest on himself. JERK! That was all the water I HAD! I looked at him in disbelief. He smiled innocently and shrugged at me. I was going to strangle that ottsel... ANYWAY! We made our way into the Red Sage's home, with the ever impatient BITCH nagging about us hurrying to turn on the portal. I don't see HER doing any of this hard stuff! We turned on the portal and poor Saimos came falling out again.

" OW! I always wounder if I'm losing body parts in those things."

He turned himself over off the ground and turned to the room.

" HOLY yakcow. The Red Sage's lab looks worse than the Blues'."

" Well it definatly looks as though there's been a struggle here."

No shit Keira. The hazardous mess just screams I surrender...

We heard laughing from above and looked to see one of the creepos we first saw on Misty Island before Daxter fell in the Dark Eco.

" I hardly call it struggle. Would you dear sister?"

He turned to look at the other one.

" Certainly not. The Red Sage gave up with so little effort. No fun at all."

Saimos took a closer look at the two and seemed to recognize them.

" Gol?! Is that you? You've finally gone off the deep end eh? And Maia, I TOLD you the Dark Eco would affect you both. Ooh. No body ever listens to old Saimos."

Poor guy... Ahem...

" What have you two done with the Blue and Red Sages?"

" Don't worry about your colorful friends you old fool! They're perfectly safe in our citadel. Our special guests."

" They have graciously agreed to help us on a little... project."

" You were Wrong Saimos. Dark Eco CAN be controlled We've learned its secrets, and now we can reshape the world to our liking."

This guy... has some SERIOUS problems. And his sister is no saner...

" You can't control Dark Eco by itself. Even the precursors..."

" Till now we've had to scrape by with what little Dark Eco we could find near the surface. But soon, we will have access to the vast stores of Dark Eco hidden deep underground."

Saimos looked panicked.

Not good.

" Not the silos!"

" Yes. The silos. They WILL be opened, and all the Dark Eco in the world... Will be OURS!"

" But that's impossible! Only a precursor robot..."

" Oh DON'T look so upset Saimos. We've got BIG plans for you."

I REALLY do NOT like the way Maia said that...

Her laugh sent chills up my spine. Daxter looked from them to Saimos... or well, where the siblings Used to be. They disappeared.

" Wait a minute,"

Dax jumped in front of Saimos.

" THAT was Gol? The same Gol that's supposed to change me back?! GOL is the guy trying to kill us? I'm doomed."

Poor Dax looked so defeated. Saimos slammed his staff.

" We may ALL be doomed. If they open the silos, the Dark Eco will twist and destroy everything it touches. We simply MUST get to their citadel to stop them."

Of course KEIRA knows a way there. Miss know-it-all.

" The fastest way there is through the lava tube at the bottom of this crater. A few more power cells and your zoomers heat shield SHOULD get you across the lava safely."

Saimos turned to Jak and I. Mostly Jak.

" Alright my boy. You know what to do. Take the flee bag and go round up more power cells. And be careful of Scarlet." He levitated away from us and left us to go cell hunting... AGAIN! And great... A lava tube. Such a wonderful way to travel. We went to talk to Saimos once more only for him to tell us something I REALLY didn't want to hear. Mainly because it's something I REALLY don't want to do. But now because of my little... problem... I HAVE to go.

" Great balls of Eco! There seems to be a large lurker presence in the Spider Caves."

" Great. Sounds like a real cheery place. Let me guess... There are SPIDERS in the Spider Caves... RIGHT?!"

" Of course there are spiders in Spider Caves. But that's the least of your problems. The lurkers are after crystals of concentrated Dark Eco. You've got to destroy the crystals before those monsters get their hands on them. HOP TO IT!"

Man. Saimos is really under a lot of stress. After all this is done I think I'll get the others to help me send him on a small vacation. We went off into one off the many tunnel to see two minors working at a humongous crystal. A tall lanky one that seemed dumb as a rock saw us and turned to his short pudgy buddy... Gordy. And guess what the dense ones name was. Willard. Poor thing. Gordy turned to us. He was trying to get us to leave. Yeah we already noticed the huge gem pal. After we explained only wanting power cells he had the nerve to charge us ninety orbs each. I think I'll become anti-social towards assholes. My patience with them wears thin. We managed to get all of then instantly. Now the guy was basically telling us to go the hell away. lol. We found more cells with an oracle. Fun. They charge more than ANYONE! We went around and did all sorts of crap. We made our way to Spider Cave... And I am already shaking... Jak grabbed my hand and we went on. That we went up the gondola up to the Snowy Mountain. We took forever up there and I am NOT going into it. However, Jak and I had a moment on the ice. We skated around. It was fun. But I kept falling till Jak grabbed my hand. I was happy and relaxed for once since this journey started. I'm not brave. Honestly. But I want to be. For Jak. I swear now to try my best to become more brave as well as stronger. I want to not be a burden to him. When this is all done I'll ask Jak to train me to be stronger. Sadly being braver... I'll have to do that on my own.


	5. Over For now

**Ok. Last chapter in concerns with '_The Precursor Legacy'_. And I thought about it while working on this chapter that I am not going to do Daxter. HOWEVER I will mention parts of it when ever Daxter and Scarlet have there bonding talks. You'll understand later. So I know this is ass short SO I'm doing all Jak time line blah de blah solely in THIS story. So it's just one GIANT continuation. A.T.**

* * *

When we did absolutely everything we headed for the Lava Tube and met up with Keira. She's literally just STANDING THERE! Next to a LAVA WATERFALL! And she's supposed to be so smart. HAH! ... Wow I'm getting mean. I should really try to chill out more... NAH! Everyone has evil thought in their heads. We jumped down to her and she spun around to us laughing.

" Hahah. Alright! With these additional power cells, I should be able to supply the heat shield with enough power to stand up to this lava. But the shield still has a limit. Of course you Guys could get there faster it the zoomer was one body lighter."

I gave her a really hard look. She double insulted me! THE HELL?! She not only pretty much insinuates i'm not good enough to even ride with them, she's also calling me fat without straight up saying it. Daxter even gave her a look just because he knows. Jak even looked a bit mad at that but all Keira did was bat her eyes at him and he smiled at her. I should just give up while I'm ahead.

" It will now with stand temperatures up to eight hundred degrees but no more. So keep an eye on your gauge. I don't want to think about what those temperatures would do to your zoomer if the shield gives out."

Daxter was looking off thinking.

" Yeah. The heat."

3... 2... 1...

" WHAT?! The zoomer?! Hey, what about the three of us? Don't you think we could look for a safer route to Gal's Citadel?"

" Well look, I've released more cooling balloons into the tube so you can use them to keep the temperature down. And don't forget to activate the teleport gate in the Yellow Sages lab. We're counting on you boys."

I just shut down when Jak nodded before he realized what she said. I looked down and hopped on the zoomer. While Jak looked at me apologetically Keira stood behind him smiling. Daxter actually growled at her. For me. That's why I cared for him so much. He's odd but when push comes to shove he's a good friend. Jak hopped on in front of me and Daxter sat between us. We took off into the tube. I barely held on. I just didn't really have the energy to. I climbed off first and kept my head down and went over to the teleporter. I heard Daxter hit Jak on the back of the head. I heard him whispering but I didn't care what it was about. I activated the teleporter and stepped aside. Keira was the only one to come through. Daxter noticed too.

" HEY! Where old short green and wrinkly?"

" This is terrible. Father is missing. I think Gal and Maia may have kidnapped him as well."

" Relax sweetheart. I have everything under control."

" Under CONTROL?! Lurker armies continue to grow across the land, the sage's have been kidnapped,"

She then pointed to me.

" This useless thing is just in the way of everything, Gal and Maia have gathered enough Eco to complete their terrible plan, and to stop the you'r going to have to fight your way through their Citadel."

Daxter was not happy about what she said about me. Apparently I don't even qualify as a girl. Thanks. Jak wasn't happy either. I guess Daxter told him some stuff. I just shoved past Keira to the door. I needed to hit something. Hard! She then begged Jak to rescue her father, acting as if no one noticed what she said about me in the first place or like I was there at all. I heard her say be careful in an oh so sweet way. Jak smiled. Yep. I give up. Then what Daxter said really touched my heart. He's like a little brother and I love him for it.

" Yeah. WE will be. Including HER!"

I'm assuming he was pointing at me and I not only felt HER green eyes glaring into me... I felt HIS blue ones running over me as well. I guess my posture did give away how I was feeling. My head was down and my shoulders were tense. I was trying really hard not to cry. I had to be strong and help save the Sage's. I heard Daxter's little paws on the floor running over to me and felt the added weight on my left shoulder. I barely moved my head to the side to see him. I walked on and heard Jak following at a slight distance. We started down the hall way to what I was assuming was where we'd be doing a lot of fighting. I was ignoring Jak as he moved to walk beside me. He was scratching his neck nervously while my eyes staid hidden behind my bangs. He went to say something but I cut him off and raised my hand.

" Save it. It's obvious how you feel. Let's just get this done."

I went to walk ahead but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. He shook his head. I guess he wanted to talk. Fine.

" Look Jak. Things have always been bad between me and Keira since I first showed up two years ago. When you two and her father aren't around, she pushes me aside and calls me a burden that her father feels Obligated to take care of. Since you and Daxter are the only guys around even CLOSE to our age, she flirts away with you to keep you interested in her yet all I see is her playing with you to have fun while at the same time hurting me because she knows I like you!"

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as they turned red from getting so worked up.

" She'd knock me over or misplace my things. She'd tell me the most horrible things. She even said I was abandoned. I've never done ANYTHING to you go ahead and like her Jak cause that seems to make you happy. And as long as your happy that makes me happy enough."

I turned away from him. I wanted to go on ahead but his grip on my wrist because slightly tighter but also gentler. My shoulders were shaking.

Jak was looking at the smaller girl in shock. Thinking about, he noticed how much Keira really did just play with him while Scarlet actually cared. Where Keira flirted Scarlet smiled stood by him. In all of two years it took till this very moment to realize that his female friend, the one that has always been beside him and cared along with Daxter, and gone through all these challenges... loved him. And it took all that to realize that he had been slowly falling for her. his grip loosened at his realization and Scarlet ripped her hand back from him and continued on. Once we walked through the other door, we were in for a shock. There was a giant precursor robot before us guarded by a shield and a voice from above caught our attention.

" It's about time you three decided to show up."

" NICE to see YOU TOO! Do they have you mopping the floors now?"

Jak face palmed and I shook my head at Daxter.

" There's no time for jokes Daxter. Gol and Maia kidnapped us to zap our energies to power their abominable machine. It appears they have combined the functional remains of a precursor robot with scavenged artifacts from across the land. Then they added a few diabolical additions of their own, creating the one thing capable of opening the Dark Eco silos. If you can free the four of us we can use our combined powers to break the force field surrounding the robot before they use it to destroy the world."

We got a move on. though While Daxter and Jak handled freeing one sage I went off to help another. No longer caring much for Saimos' warning about straying too far. Jak and Daxter got the Yellow Sage. The guy is gross and makes me think he's a back water type of guy. I went and freed the Blue Sage. Are all the Sage's strange? I'm starting to think Saimos is normal. I went off to free another and ended up meeting with Jak. I ignored him but followed him to free the Red Sage. The Red Sage was kind and collected. Nothing like the other two we freed. We made out way up to the top to free Saimos. Once he was freed he levitated out of his cage and up to us.

" Good work you three. Your real hero's now."

Did he sound slightly sarcastic to anyone else?

" And Scarlet. You came such a long way. I'm very proud."

Now that put a smile on my face. I know I hadn't said before but Saimos has been like a father to me since I showed up in little Sandover Village.

" I'll combine my Green Eco power with the other three sages, and together we'll open the shield door surrounding the precursor robot."

" Yeah yeah that sounds like a good start. And then after you guys open that shield, what are you gonna do about the robot?"

" Nothing Daxter. We have to keep the shield open. It's up to you three to figure out how to destroy the robot."

Daxter looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

" Oh great! I get to help the two that turned me into a furball to destroy the only person who can turn me back!"

Oh yeah... I forgot about that. Daxter just makes such a handsome ottsel it's hard to remember he was once like us... granted that wasn't even that long ago heheh. Heh. Then Saimos floated down and began working on the shield with the other Sage's.

" First save the world. Then we'll try to convince Gol to help Daxter."

Once the shield was down he floated back up to us. Suddenly Gol and Maia floated up above.

" You're too late Saimos. Once I posses limitless Dark Eco, I will have the key to creation itself."

" This is Madness. Releasing that much Dark Eco could destroy everything we know. Just look what it's done to you!"

" It has given us a beauty beyond anything you could understand."

Wow Maia is vain. Daxter of course had something to say to that.

" Beauty? Have you two looked in the MIRROR LATELY?!"

" Just wait until we open the silos little one. You think short and fuzzy is bad."

" And to think, you two traveled all this way for MY help. FOOLS! Enjoy your front row seats to the recreation of the world!"

The disappeared into the robot. Not. Good. Saimos turned to us.

" Quickly. Take the elevator up and STOP that robot!"

This is going to be so hard. But I sucked it up. We hurried over to the silo and began fighting I helped fight off new lurkers and we all avoided the bombs while shooting them with the Yellow Eco. When I think about it, I was a little underwhelmed. Then suddenly when things were close to over, some how White Eco began to form. We had to get it but Daxter was conflicted.

" White Eco?! That could be the stuff to change me back! Or... might stop that robot. Stay fuzzy... Save the world. Choices. OK! FINE! We'll save the world. But do it quickly before I change my mind."

We all smiled at each other and grabbed the White Eco. We turned shimmery and shot at the robot. The head flew off and landed in the Dark Eco before sinking and the silo closing. Taking Gol and Maia with it. We were jumping around celebrating so much I forgot my self until after I realized I was hugging Jak. We looked into each others eyes and I could clearly see how sorry he was. I assumed he was going to pick Keira. But I guess he saw the hurt in my eyes and knew what I was thinking, but I had no idea he was going to do what he did. He kissed me. Jak. Kissed ME. Needless to say I was completely shocked and froze for a moment before I kissed him back. This felt right. I don't know why, but it did. We pulled back and smiled at each other. I felt me face heating up greatly and Jak just chuckled at me for it. He grabbed my hand and the three of us made our way onto a platform that took us up to where the Sage's and Keira were. I know she saw us kiss because she looked pissed and upset. Well too bad. After all the crap she put me through she deserves getting bit by karma. I stood to the side of the platform while Jak and Daxter did this silly victory dance. I was crying I was laughing so hard. Saimos began speaking before we even stepped off.

" Well it looks like I may have been too hard on you three. You DO have what it takes to be hero's."

Keira kneeled down to our favorite ottsel.

" But Daxter... Now we can't change you back."

" Don't worry about me baby."

Still the smooth operator huh?

" You know what they say... Big things come in small packages."

I stood beside Jak and face palmed so hard I'm sure it left a mark. The sages came up to Jak and began talking about his ability to channel Eco. I just stood there listening as the Red Sage turned to me.

" You also have a talent for it my dear."

He then turned to Keira and complimented about how we wouldn't have gotten this far without her. And I admit, he's right. With out her technical ingenuity and zoomer and stuff, we wouldn't have. He said perhaps they had found another Sage since Gol and Maia were no longer around. Saimos seemed to be pondering on the two.

" The Dark Eco... probably destroyed them. Yeh... Probably."

I didn't really want to go into that one but Daxter did.

" AH who cares. Bring 'em on. We can take 'em again right Jak?"

He looked over at us and saw that we were about to kiss again. He decided to break it up by jumping between us.

" Whoa! Put it on ICE big guy."

We just laughed and I grabbed Daxter, putting him on the ground and settled for hugging Jak instead. After breaking the hug, Jak ran over to this giant... thing. Yeah I have no clue what it is. Saimos and Keira looked interested too.

" Holy Yakcow. What could that be?"

" Wow. It's an ancient precursor door! It looks like it will only open if we fill all one hundred holes with power cells."

Daxter stepped beside me as I walked over to Jak.

" Uh, we're hero's. Remember? We HAVE... a hundred power cells."

All the power cells we had collected up to this point went into the holes and made the whole door glow just from them. It actually looked pretty cool! The doors began to creek open and we were momentarily blinded because the light from inside was so darn bright. Daxter was even impressed.

" WOW! What is it?"

I couldn't look away from it as I grabbed Jak's hand.

" It's so... beautiful."

Saimos and Keira were also mesmerized.

" By the precursors."

After lots of discussing, we brought what we found back with us. When we finally got back to Sandover Village, I realized how much I love the simpleness of the country, but I will miss the adventure. Maybe some day we can do it again. And hopefully be just as successful at not dying.


	6. To the vortex And BEYOND!

**WOO! Jak II! Ok so It's shorter than previous chapters but it's my moms b-day tomorrow and my dad is waking me up early to wish her a happy birthday before she heads off to work. Plus I've been at this story for the past few nights and my neck is killing me. Plus I'm tired. SO ENJOY! And start reviewing people seriously I want your thoughts.**

* * *

It's been a year since we defeated Gol and Maia. That's how long it took Keira to put together what we found behind the door. Jak had gotten taller and more built though he still doesn't really talk. Daxter's gotten taller too but he's just as Daxter as ever. Keira has been a little nicer to me since then. She still tries to flirt with Jak but he always shoots her down. Saimos is still... well, Saimos. As for me. I let my hair grow out, but only a tiny bit. It now hangs just past my ear even though it still curls around my face, and I cut my bangs so they went to my brow line and hung to the side instead of straight down to my nose. My relationship with Jak got a lot stronger over the past year as well. I told him a lot. And by a lot, I mean from what little I can remember before I showed up in Sandover three years ago all the way up to what I though and felt after we beat Gol. I even managed to get a little out of him. We shared stuff and I got him to talk. Keira and Daxter from what I know have never been able to do that. Me and Daxter have gotten a lot closer too. I even told him I see him as a little brother... despite the fur and tail.

Right now how ever, we are sitting in Keira's little travel seat... thing... hey so I'm still not that technologically inclined ok? Besides... since when have I closely listened to her explaining these things... So the thing we found is a Large Precursor ring. She found the seat thing with it. I sat on the other end from Keira while Jak stood beside me and Daxter asleep on the front bars. Saimos walked up to us and looked seriously at Jak.

" Today's the big day, Jak. I hope you are prepared... for whatever happens."

Keira took over.

" I think I've figured out most of this machine. It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring. I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab."

I moved over next to Keira. We smiled slightly at each other. We're working on it. Jak sat next to me and grabbed my hand. I hope this works. At some point Daxter woke up and heard us without any of us knowing and butted in onto my lap.

" Easy for YOU to say! We did all the heavy lifting!"

He reached for something on the console and Saimos yelled at him not to touch stuff. Busted.

" Though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm."

Keira objects! Not really. She NEVER argues with her father.

" Or great good! If you figure out how to use them."

Saimos sat next to Jak on the end. Though I'm not sure how we are able to manage with his giant log he keeps his hair wrapped around.

" I've had some experience with such things. I know you can make it work."

Jack reaches for a big red jem attached to the console and made the coordinate thing open up. Daxter smiled while Keira and I looked closer at it.

" Looks like Jak's still got he mojo."

" Interesting... it appears to be reading out some preset coordinates..."

Suddenly everything began shaking and the sky grew darker. The giant rings began to levitate and swirling vortex appeared. To me it gave off an ominous feeling. I grabbed Jak's hand more tightly without looking away. Everyone else was impressed though. Like Daxter.

" Wow. Look at that."

All of the sudden a dark voice speud from the light of the vortex sending chills of dread down my spine.

" Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened."

So THAT'S what it's called. These huge black bugs came flying out and swarmed everywhere. I pressed into Jak's shoulder while holding Daxter close so he wouldn't be carried away.

" Aaagghh! What are those things?!"

Saimos seemed to realize something.

" So this is how it happened..."

I screamed when this huge, ugly creature poked out through the vortex.

" You cannot hide from me boy!"

"Jak. Do something!"

Daxter began randomly pushing and twisting things in a panic.

" What's this do? Or that! How 'bout this one! Everybody, press all the buttons!"

Jak wrapped one arm around my waist before pushing the red gem he had pressed before.

The craft shot forward and propelled us into the vortex.

" What was that thing?!"

I couldn't tell if it was Daxter or Keira who asked because all I could really hear was the air rushing past my ears.

" Hang on everyone!"

Daxter was screaming in my ear and it made them ring more than they already were.

" YYYAAAAAHHHHH! I want off this thing!"

Suddenly we were struck my electricity and were flung out of the now destroyed transporter. Me and Keira screamed while I held on tightly to Jak's hand with Daxter clung in my other arm. Keira and Saimos started falling away from us as we kept shooting forward. Then Saimos said the oddest thing.

" Find yourself Jak!"

Then there was a bright light. Suddenly we were falling out of the sky and shot to the ground taking a pretty hard landing. I sat up next to Jak while Daxter sat up with the pipe he was holding onto still clutched in his hands. We looked around and I could not believe what we were seeing. There were metal buildings everywhere and these flying things that looked like they were based off Keira's zoomer. The people were also a bit bigger than us and were wearing strange but... admittedly nice clothes. Daxter threw the pipe and looked pretty pissed. But he always gets over it. Mostly.

" Okay. I swear that's the last time I ever. EVER. Touch any stupid Precursor crap!"

Suddenly these strange men wearing red suits walked up to us being led by a slightly shorter one. They all had these odd tattoos on their ears and faces. That must have hurt. They walked right up to us and scared off Daxter. The shorter guy said someone named the Baron wanted us. I got really scared and hid slightly behind Jak. Yes. Even though I have been training with Jak for the past year, I am still somewhat a coward. Also these aren't lurkers .. These are men with guns. Even Jak looked scared as he kept me behind him. One of the men though got a hold of my upper arm and ripped me away from Jak.

" JAK!"

That was all I was able to get out before I got hit in the back off the head and blacked out.


	7. Not So Sweet Escape

**Sorry it's been a couple of weeks. Just lost the want you know? Now where was I?... Oh Yeah... A.T.**

* * *

I lost track of time in here. The Barons' prison. This whole time I have been mostly unconscious The times when I was awake... I was in so much pain. From what I can remember they were pumping me full of some strange purple Eco the likes of which I had never seen or heard of. Believe me. I had Saimos teach me as much as he could about Eco after the whole Gol and Maia fiasco. They kept me in a tank with only underwear and a rag to cover my chest. I was completely submerged in Purple Eco. If I ever see Saimos again I'll have to ask him about it. But while my mind is clear enough to think about it I remember hearing one of the scientist or who ever telling someone that Purple Eco not only makes one stronger and more durable... they also had absolutely no clue what else it can due. That scared me that they were pumping my full of a new kind of Eco that's basically unknown.

Only once I woke in the tank to see Jak laying on a table before me. We were being kept out in the center of the room away from the cells. I caught just a second of what they were putting into Jak before everything went black again.

3RD

It's been two years since they arrived in this place. Daxter never broke him promise and kept searching... till he finally found them. Daxter came up a small elevator and threw up a bag onto the platform.

" Ding. Ding... Third floor... Body chains. Roach food. Torture devices."

He jumped onto Jak's chest.

" Hey buddy... you seen any heroes around here?"

He looked at the tube holding Scarlet and frowned.

" Aw geez... They did a number on you babe."

He saw how unhealthy she looked. You could practically see her ribs through her skin. Her hair had grown all the way to the back of her knees with deep red roots flowing into the familiar purple. She looked pale too, from her normal light tan self. He looked down at Jak and saw that he looked healthier although his hair had grown a little longer too. He also looked taller where Scarlet seemed as short as even. Maybe only a tiny bit taller than before.

" What'd they do to you guys?! Jak. It's me... Daxter!"

He saw Jak finally start to stir below him only for him to close his eyes again and turn his head. Daxter stood with his paws on his hips and glared down at his best friend.

" That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail, literally, to save you two! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!"

He shook Jak tills his eyes flew open, full or pure rage.

" I'm gonna kill Praxis!"

Daxter covered his mouth and looked around to make sure no one was around and heard.

" Shhhhh! Right now, we gotta get Scarlet outta that tank and get outta here. Just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your chair so..."

Daxter never got to finish, having to jump of as Jak broke the restraints him self and turned a grey color surrounded by pure Dark Eco energy. His eyes were completely black. Daxter backed up a little as Jak stood in front of him.

" Or ahh... you could do it. Jak? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's, it's your old pal Daxter remember?"

His voice went up a bit as Jak moved closer to him. He cringed in fear as Jak seemed like he was going to shred him with his now long black claws. He stopped last second and looked in recognition.

" Daxter?"

He turned back to normal and backed away a bit.

" What the heck was that?! Sheesh. Remind me not to piss you off! Now help me get Scarlet out of this tank."

Jak looked over to the tank full of a glowing purple liquid with a half naked Scarlet floating inside. He walked over and pressed a hand to the glass.

" Oh Scar."

Daxter pushed a button and the glass slid open. Jak caught the girl in his arms as she fell from the tank. He laid her on the ground and kneeled next to her as she began to cough up the liquid while turning on her side, expelling the foreign substance from her lungs. She looked weakly up at Daxter who stood in front of her looking worried, then up at Jak who still held her.

" Jak... Daxter... What's going on?"

" What did they do to you?"

Jak held her tighter as he sat her up more. She leaned against his chest.

" All I remember is... something about... Purple Eco. New. Unknown."

Daxter's eyes grew huge.

" And they pumped you full of it?!"

She could only nod and rested her forehead against Jak's neck.

" Well come on tall, dark and gruesome. Grab sleeping beauty. We're outta here! I uh... brought you guys some new threads. Put 'em on."

Jak dressed into a navy blue long sleeved shirt that matched the gloves he slipped on. Daxter managed to find his old goggles and the silver ring with leather straps he always wore across his chest. He had a metal guard on his left shoulder, most likely for Daxter to us as a perch, along with a metal guard on his left elbow. He had pulled on some white pants with dark leather knee straps that ended just below his knees and a leather belt hanging on his hip with a pouch. Lastly was the shoes that covered his feet with metal and leather straps that went up and under his pants. They both then turned to Scarlet. She was still a bit groggy so Jak had to help her. Daxter handed him the clothes while Jak helped her into them while helping her regain awareness. Daxter had found her a dark purple off-the-shoulder tank top that ended just below her belly button and a black under-bust corset to put over it. Jak had a hell of a time figuring that out. Once he did though, he realized the small latch at the top was under her bust. He sucked it up and did the latch before doing up the buckles in the front and lightly tightening the strings in the back. The bottom of the corset ended just above her hips. Jak had to have her sit on the table he was just tied down to in order to put the black denim shorts on her. He slid them up her legs and when he went to stand her up so he could pull them the rest of the way, he looked into her red eyes. She seemed to be almost completely normal again and was blushing. He pulled the hip hugging shorts up over her bottom and did up the front without breaking eye contact.

" Hey."

" Hey."

She shyly replied as she sat back down. He pulled on black knee high flat boots while she put on some black leather gloves Daxter had thrown up to her. When she was done Daxter handed her back her red lens goggles that were taken from her. She slid them around her neck and smiled up at Daxter who had jumped onto Jak's shoulder.

" You ok?"

Scarlet looked at Jak and nodded.

" I'll be alright after I eat."

Jak took a closer look at her and noticed how thin she was. No wonder she was so much lighter along with having been so out of it.

" So I guess you talk now huh? Well... More so."

Jak looked back at her face to see her smiling at him which he couldn't help but return.

" Yeah."

He lifted his right hand and cupped her face. Daxter rolled his eyes and spoiled the moment.

" Ok love birds let's get moving."

1ST

The boys helped me regain my motor skills while we made out escape. Unfortunately the alarms started going off making escape a bit more difficult then what I would have liked. I was hungry... I wanted some real sleep... and like Jak I want that bastard Praxis's head on a pike for what he's done to us. Especially Jak. I could literally FEEL the energy from the Dark Eco running through him. We ended up having to fight off some of those guards like the ones from before. Daxter said they're called Krimzon Guard. The odd thing was that during our escape, Jak kept attracting small collections of Dark Eco. Bright side, we found a couple orbs too, which Dax said are rare now. We finally made it outside, but of course not without Daxter gloating about how it was because of him. Though granted, if it wasn't for the ottsel, Jak would still be on the operating table and I would still be inside that horrible container. As we walked around, we were approached by a strange old man. For some reason he sent a chill down my spine, but I ignored it, thinking it is was from finally being outside again.

" Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I help..."

Jak walked closer to the old man making him back up a little.

" You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information! Where the hell are we?"

He seemed really aggressive which... I'll admit was a little hot but at the same time, I was worried. The Dark Eco seemed to make him so mean. Before all this happened he was so sweet. I grabbed his shoulder and gave him a worried look that slightly softened his demeanor as Dax jumped down. At least he didn't shrug me off.

" Ahh... Sorry. He's new to the whole conversation thing. And she's just quiet."

Dax pointed to me while I stood slightly behind Jak with my hand still on his shoulder. The old man brushed off his clothes where Jak grabbed him.

" Well my angry young friend, you are a 'guest' of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis... The ruler of 'glorious' Haven City."

You could practically taste the sarcasm. Jak turned back to the old man from his slight look around.

" We were just 'guests' in the good Baron's prison."

Jak motioned to the two of us.

" Inside a cell, or inside the city... walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners."

Kor turned and I looked over Jak's shoulder to see some Krimzon Guard heading towards us.

" Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move on if I were you."

As the Guard headed for us one of them began speaking.

" By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Have City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and Die!"

That pissed me off! How could they just arrest people for a suspicion?! Daxter even ended up voicing one of my thoughts, though granted in a more curious and frightened way.

" Ahhh. Excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender OR DIE?!"

Kor began backing away.

" Not in this city. Protect us from there guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you."

That was all we needed to hear. We charged the guards and began pounding on them. More started coming and out numbering us. Not like we aren't used to being out numbered when you thing about it. Suddenly, Jak changed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jak's entire being turned grey and his eyes black and I could literally see Dark Eco energy surging around him. I stood back as he took out the rest of the guards, except the one I didn't see coming up behind me until he grabbed me. I screamed from surprise and the Dark Jak turned, glaring at the guard holding my. struggled as he backed away from Jak as he came closer. His black eyes were trained on this guy hard. We didn't stop backing up the the guards back hit the wall before Jak punched him. I felt his grip fall as he fell to the ground, but I couldn't look away from Jak's black eyes. I didn't even flinch when he reached up a clawed hand and ran the back of it over my cheek. It was so strange. I didn't feel afraid so much as shocked at what he changed into. I could see he recognized me and had no intention of hurting me. Suddenly he changed back.

" Oh Jak."

Daxter came up to us.

" That was cool! Do it again."

" Something's... happening to me. Something he did. I can't control it."

I held Jak's shoulders to keep him up while he stared at his hands. Kor came up to us looking thoughtful.

" Very impressive."

Daxter turned up to face The man next to me as he glared at Kor.

" Ahh... You ok Jak?"

" What you just did was very brave. This child is important."

Kor motioned to the kid next to him. Daxter walked up next to him and looked close.

" This kid? Looks kinda scruffy."

A Krimzon guard zoomer hoovered over us and told us to move on. Kor turned back to us.

" Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety."

" HEY! What about us?"

" There's an underground group waging war against Baron Praxis. It's leader, The Shadow, could use fighters like you. Go to the slums. Find a dead end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn. He can help you."

We watched him leave before I began rubbing at my eyes. Jak put a hand on my shoulder and help me up when I swaid a little.

" I'm sorry guys. I'm not much use to you."

" Nah babe. No worries. You just need a big meal and a nap and you'll be right as rain. Right Jak."

" Think you can make it there?

" I don't know, but I'll try."


	8. I'm yours

**Man it's been a while. Sorry about that. But I'm back now. Give me thoughts. A.T.**

* * *

As we walked the streets, following the old mans directions, I had to lean against the wall and stop for a minute. I was just too weak to go on. On the optimistic side, all I need is food and sleep and I should be fine. Even though I'm tired I can feel my muscles getting better. Jak turned to me then looked around. I squeaked in surprise when Jak picked me up and walked over to an unattended zoomer. For safety reasons, a.k.a. me falling off, Jak sat behind me while he drove us to our destination. I know the jerk was teasing me. Every time we had to wait behind others he would lay one hand off the handles and onto my leg. At one point he rubbed his thumb in circles making me twitch, and since he was resting his chin on my shoulder I could feel him smirking. When we got there, he helped me off and held me close as we walked over to the entrance. Sadly we didn't get very near. A blond woman stood in our way giving us the stink eye. Jak slightly tightened his grip before speaking.

" We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us."

A man with brown dreads tied back stalked up to us with a really angry expression. I'm guessing this guy has a rather... temperamental... disposition.

" Um... Are you... Torn?"

The guy was looking over us. I kind of wish I was a telepath. Then again, I have a feeling this guy would be going over several different ways to maim us.

" Maybe this guys a mute like you used to be."

Doubting that Daxter. Very much so.

" New faces make me nervous."

Ok. Bad temper vibe. Always angry look. And husky voice. Attractive to me but... I already have someone that happens to be standing in front of me. But can you blame me for my thoughts? The guy is pretty attractive. If I wasn't a one man only kind of girl I would jump him in a heart beat.

Wow. Ok. I need to get my hormones in check. Being around him and Jak will KILL me otherwise.

" Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be... unhealthy."

" We wanna see the Shadow."

Torn chuckled before pointing at us.

" Not likely. If you wanna join something, why don't you two and your pet go join the circus. Unless you've got the fur for a really tough task."

He took out his knife and examined it.

" Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the ruined tower and bring it back to me. Then, maybe we'll talk."

He flipped his knife and smirked at us. Jak looked back at me when I rested my head on his shoulder. I wasn't feeling to well. I fell to my knees and kept my head down. I had no energy left to do anything else let alone get a damned banner. Torn looked down at me while Daxter looked up at my face and Jak held me up.

" What's wrong with the girl?"

" They pumped her full of some Purple Eco stuff. And we ain't talking purple like Dark Eco either. Never heard of it. She ain't doin' too good, if you can't tell."

Thank you Daxter. I REALLY want everyone to know about that. Torn looked me over before turning to the entrance.

" Take her inside to one of the empty rooms, then get going."

Jak hoisted me up and carried me in and laid me on on of the beds. There were rooms down a small hallway, but this way they can watch me while Jak and Daxter are gone. Surprisingly comfy though. Daxter pulled the blankets over me before patting my cheek.

" No worries sweet cheeks. We'll be back in no time."

Daxter went out into the entrance way, leaving Jak sitting next to me. He took my hand and held it to his chest. Jeez it's not like I'm dying... Right? If I find out this Purple Eco is slowly killing me and not just the conditions I was kept in, I'm going to be Royally Pissed! Ok... Side effect to Purple Eco noted. Makes me very prone to anger. I reached behind his neck and pulled him down. I kissed him full on the lips, which he greedily returned, before I let him stand. I rolled onto my side and curled up. I heard his foot steps slowly fade away as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

3RD

The boys left and Torn walked into the room, leaning against the door way as he stared down at the younger elf female. The blond from before walked in a while later and removed the corset from the girl so she could rest better. Torn saw how thin the girl was and it did little more than solidify his hatred for the Barron. The blond left for a few minutes before coming back with food, sitting it on the small bed side table. She only brought soup broth and bread to make it easy on the weak girl's stomach. The smell of food woke Scarlet from her deep sleep. She forced herself up into a sitting position, waving off help when it was offered, and slowly ate the food given to her. Torn just stared at the girl while lost in his thoughts. No one really knew anything about Purple Eco. It made him wonder. Of all the things to do to this chick... why fill her with an unknown Eco?

" You've been staring."

Torn snapped back to reality to see her looked at him. She looked tired but some color had returned to the girl from when she first came here a few hours ago.

" Wondering about the Purple Eco."

" Do you know anything?"

" No."

Scarlet sighed and left the last of her food to go cold. Torn left her to rest with the blond watching after her so he could see how the other two were doing on their little 'test'. Torn stood around for a minute before the two landed in front of him. Jak was holding the banner while Daxter laid sprawled on the ground. Before Torn could say anything, the ruined tower crumbled to pieces. Torn watched; impressed.

" Yeah. I guess you guys are in. Well your friend is doing a bit better. Meet me back at HQ."

Torn got back and leaned against the table covered in maps and waited. When the Jak and Daxter got back the ottsel began sauntering over the the water spout in the wall.

" WHOA! Being a BIG Hero sure makes you thirsty."

Daxter turned to the spout and turned the lever while Torn smirked in amusement at what was to come. Muck began spewing out at Daxter, making him cough and spit it out. Dax turned to glare at Torn.

" The Baron turned off all water to the slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the Underground. I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before, while serving in the Krimzon Guard. That's why I quit."

" You were a Krimzon Guard?"

They three males turned to see Scarlet leaning against the doorway. She looked almost normal again other than a bit underweight yet. Guess Purple Eco helps heal faster like Green Eco. She stumbled over to the table and sat down. Torn and Jak looked at her before looking at each other.

1ST

Jak may have taken a page from Daxter's book this time.

" Well, that explains your charming sense of humor."

" My friend in the guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city. At the Pumping Station."

" Outside the city? But what about the security walls?"

Daxter finally spoke up while I just listened.

" What about the Metal Heads? There ain't no pettin' zoo out there. Peeps be getting deep six'd!"

" Find the large drain pipe in the north wall. It'll take you outside the city to the pumping station. Get to the main valve and open it. If you survive, the slums'll be indebted to ya'. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor."

" I'd like to give him a touching moment."

Just the face Daxter made had me holding my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. I stood up with renewed strength and tugged Jak's sleeve.

" I'm coming with you."

" You sure you're up for it?"

I gave him and incredulous look before heading into the restroom. I came back a minute later sporting my corset and boots. I began walking out. I felt different. Not really bad, but like I was becoming a different person. The three males looked at each other then watched as I sauntered up the stairs.

" Ooh. I think the sweet kitten ain't so kitten anymore. Huh Jak?"

Daxter nudged Jak in the head when they got outside, since he was distracted watching me straddle the zoomer bike.

" You boys coming or drooling?"

They looked stunned for a moment. That was so much more double sided than I intended it to be. Jak climbed on behind me and pressed really close. I took the controls this time with his hand precariously low as they wrapped around my hips. I revved the engine and off we went. I sped through the slums all the way to the pipe Torn mentioned. I sort of... maybe ran over a few guards on the way. Oops. I stopped on the walk way before climbing off the zoomer. While we waited for the door to open I felt Jak close behind me. He rested his hands on my hips and pressed me slightly closer while Daxter roamed around the small space. I slowly moved my hips side to side, eliciting a very suppressed moan from Jak. I could feel him harden a bit before the door opened. I smirked and winked at him over my shoulder as I walked away. In my mind I was flabbergasted.

'What am I doing?! I think it's something in the atmosphere. Makes you act different. Yeah, that's it. It's the air!'

As soon as we walked out to the area there were metal heads everywhere. We took a while getting up the the pump valve while also finding more orbs. We walked towards it and Dax decided to seen cool.

" Agh. The valve. Allow me."

He went to turn it, only for it to be stuck. I couldn't help but shake my head. Jak slammed on the pipe and the whole thing went awol on Daxter. The lever turned, the pipe opening sucked up Daxter and he went for a ride in the tubes. Me and Jak listened as he begged us for help as we made our way back to where we started and where the pipe ended. Jak turned the small valve and Daxter slowly popped out at first before the water pressure became to much and shot him out. We squatted done by Daxter. Jak went to say something but Daxter's hand shot up to stop him.

" Don't say it. Don't even chuckle. Next time, you turn the valve."

He then promptly passed out for a moment while Jak and I began to laugh. After we woke up Daxter, we left the station. We walked around the walkways for a bit before I saw a light coming from one of the huts over by one of the walls. We took a closer look to find an Oracle. I didn't think they had any here. We went inn and as Jak walked closer it spoke. I talked about a dark rage and stuff in Jak and that if we bring it skull gems then it will teach him how to control his 'dark powers'. As we made our way back to the Underground,, we saw one of those holographic things that are everywhere with the symbol for the Underground. We walked up to it and jumped when we heard Torn. He sent us on a ring race for speed. Once we won we went back to see Torn.

" The slums water is back on. I'd love to see the heads roll the Barron finds out."

" Yeah. I'm sure he's loosing lots of sleep over this armpit of a city. We've don't what you asked. Now when do we see the Shadow?"

Man Jak was mad. But he sounded... So Hot!

" When I say so, if I say so. But before I even think about it, I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've in the fortress. Lots of Krimson Guards, constant patrols. We know it's vulnerable, and the Underground needs you to blow up all the ammo you find inside."

When he said 'blow up', he whacked Daxter. I held in a laugh before I started coughing a bit. I guess I wasn't one hundred percent yet.

" Get all of it and we'll deal a body blow to the Barron."

" You're sending us in tough guy. So what's with this 'we'll deal a body blow' stuff?"

" It's fine. I want to Barron to know that it's me who's hurting him."

I was worried about Jak. He only seemed to get angrier and angrier. I ended up coughing harder causing the guys to turn to me. I hunched over and grabbed my throat while pushing the guys away when they tried to help me.

" I'm fine."

" No you're not. We don't know anything about that Purple Eco. So who knows what it's doing to you."

" I won't be weak."

" You're not. But you're not alright either. This Eco obviously is doing something to you. You need to take it easy for now. Come on Scarlet, don't push your self like this."

I looked between Jak and the others before sighing.

" I hate feeling useless."

" You aren't."

Jak picked me up and carried me to one of the private rooms down the small hallway. He slammed the door shut with his foot and shifted me enough so he could lock it. He laid me on the bed before laying over me. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine gently before it became more hungry. He cupped his hand under my knee to lift it up to his waist as he pressed closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed us closer as he ran his other hand slowly up my side and to the tie of my corset. That was quickly removed followed by his armor and gun. Or boots were thrown aside with our shirts. We kept going till the both of us were in nothing but underwear, no bra included. I felt me cheeks heat up as I watched his smoldering eyes roam over me. He ran his rough but strong hands all over my burning skin followed by his lips. I smothered down a moan when his mouth molded to my left breast. I stroked his ears and I could hear the growl in the back of his throat. He hooked his fingers in the band of my panties and lowered them till they fell from my ankles. I watched him slowly remove his underwear till they joined mine on the floor. He laid over me again, our now naked bodies pressed closely together. His lips found mine as he pressed his member to my heat and slowly pushed in. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he pushed all the way up to his base. When he looked my in the eyes again all I saw was how much he cared. He pulled out and pumped back in at an even pace without breaking eye contact. The pace grew faster till we came close to our climax. We locked lips to keep our moans quiet as he filled me and we rode it out. He ran his fingers through my hair as he leaned over me on his elbows. He looked me in the eyes in seriousness.

" You aren't weak or useless. You're mine."


End file.
